


Bewitched

by Unne



Series: Stetopher week 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Stetopher Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unne/pseuds/Unne
Summary: "Love spells? Stiles, you must be kidding me",  Christopher Argent says, not even glancing in Stiles' direction.





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Stetopher week 2018 - Magic/Folklore
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Muykke, who has despaired to teach me anything about the use of articles:)

"Love spells? Stiles, you must be kidding me", Christopher Argent says, not even glancing in Stiles' direction. 

"Yeah, love spells. You know, some abracadabra, a few words, a few stupid gestures, maybe a couple of weird and creepy ingredients, like crow's wing, mouse's tail, bat's eye..."

"...sperm of your enemy", Peter adds nonchalantly from his usual place in the shadowed corner.

"...sperm of your enemy... What? Shut up, Peter! Doesn't matter. What I am trying to say is that I will never believe that during all these years of dealing with supernatural, you've not even once come across some nice little love spell, Mr. Argent?". Stiles looks hopefully at the hunter who finally got around to lift his head up from whatever ancient book he's been studying for the past half an hour.

"Suppose, I have, Stiles...", he begins mockingly.

"See?!? I knew it! I knew it!", Stiles almost jumps from excitement.

"Let me finish", Mr. Argent lifts his brow and Stiles shuts up immediately. "Suppose I happen to know such a spell, do you really expect me to share this knowledge with you so that you could practice the said spell on some unfortunate girl? Have you ever heard about consent?"

Stiles goes crimson and shakes his head.

"Tell us, little one", Peter sings, "who is it you want so desperately that you would turn to magic for help?"

"You know what? Forget it. Was being just curious, nothing special", Stiles mumbles and avoids both men's eyes so carefully that he totally misses how the hunter and werewolf exchange questioning glances over his head.

* * *

The loft is all dark but for the dim lit patches from the huge window. The silence gets interrupted from time to time by occasional snorting and smartphone buzzing. The pack is sleeping over because Derek deemed it too late for the teenagers to head home after fighting the latest unfortunate supernatural creature, which (surprise-surprise) had thought it a good idea to wander into Hale-pack territory.   
Everyone is tired as hell, so they are fast asleep in spare guest bedrooms or in sleeping bags right on the floor in the loft's main room.  
Everyone but Stiles, who is carefully tiptoeing towards the sleeping bag with Christoper Argent in it. He manages not to step on Isaac (a miracle in itself), avoids bumping his foot into Liam's nose (well, almost avoids) and is about to cut off a tiny lock of hair from the hunter's head when a strong hand (hard and calloused) catches his wrist. Before he can cry out and wake all the pack, another hand claps his mouth shut.  
A pair of piercing blue eyes stares at him in mocking amusement. 

"Shhh, Stiles. Keep silent", Argent says softly and adds without raising his voice, "Peter, get here. Our rabbit is caught".

* * *

They drag unresisting Stiles to the roof and turn to face him like two prosecutors face the accused. 

"So you wanted to bewitch me, Stiles. I am flattered, really. I could bet it would be Lydia you were after, but looks like you are more inclined to... Daddy-kink?" Christopher is clearly enjoying himself. 

"So the spell book you left on the table so conveniently tonight..." Stiles inquires sullenly.

"Absolutely rubbish. Really, Stiles, how could you fall for it ' _take a hair of the desired person_ ' oh my god. We were just curious if you would have stepped into the trap and besides we really wanted to know the person you desired so badly."

Stiles shrugs and tries to act cool. Christopher's eyes soften for a moment.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. As I said I am very flattered by your interest and you are truly an attractive young man, but it won't work. It is a secret I expect you to keep - but I am with Peter now. And he is a very possessive lover". To prove his point he wraps his arm around the werewolf's shoulders and Peter growls in approval.

"It's a pity you didn't go for me, little one", Peter preens. "I would have considered cheating," he smirks as Chris slaps the back of his head playfully.   
However, they both stop smiling as they watch a wild grin slowly appearing on Stiles' face.

"You still don't get it, clever dicks?" the teen laughs and fetches out a small zip-bag from his pocket. It contains a small clamp of grey fur. "I picked it up from the ground when you shifted back to human last night."

"So," Christopher says hesitantly. "You wanted us both?"

Stiles nods, still grinning, if a bit nervously.

"You wanted to bewitch us both?" Peter asks in awe.

Stiles nods again and waits tensely while the hunter and the werewolf are holding an intense, but silent discussion. He closes his eyes, so he doesn't have to face the rejection, but two pairs of strong arms are already pulling him into a tight hug.

"Consider us bewitched."


End file.
